Mixed Worlds
by Kul3D00d
Summary: Perseus Jackson finds him and the other six from the second great prophecy stuck in minecraftia, and SkyDoesMinecraft and friends find a war that includes evil mother earth.. Gaea I hate you :)
1. Chapter ONE

Mbt is the authours personal charecter! Don't touch her! Mbt is op just wait! Make you're own charecters and wmaybe they'll be in the story! (Good or evil) :) have fun.

Unknown POV

I woke up to a scream,i looked at my watch which marked the time as 2:28. I shivered I stood and took my time to grab a buttery chestpiece, helmet and a longsword. I was cautiosly going in the direction of the scream, out of the palace and into the dark alleys of the area outside when a young boy ran up to me, clad in a butter chestplate and holding a stone sword, "Akk" he said falling down, "Oh, good, its you. Sir, there is activity at the nether portal." he said without breath. "And, what is going on there young man?" I said, curiosity growing, "Seven young people came through, they are not squids, but are armed." he said standing up at attention. "Go tell MBT to get a message to Team Crafted please." I said, the boy nodding and running off.

I breathed a sigh of pain, what did Notch have in store this time? And walked toward the portal. When I saw the seven people were just under 20 years old I sighed in releif and walked forward, through the badly assembled crowd of armored men up to the people, I, not being an idiot asked, "Who are you?" The two men who appeared to be the leaders looked at each other and the one with the sea blue eyes said, "What does it matter to you? Any ways, answer that first, and another question; Where are we?" I frowned "I am SkythekidRS, lord of butter, and this is sky army. You're in Minecraftia." I told them cautiosly "I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, king of the skys, lead god. I serve the Senate of Rome, preator of the twelth leigion Fulminata. And I smit king Midas's palace." The oldest 'AUTHOR THINKZ THAT' said. "I'm Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon, king of the oceans, one of the greatest gods. I serve Greece and Ive... ok nevermind" the one with sea blue eyes said.

Jason Grace's POV

They didn't seem like a threat, so I said in Latin "Lower you're weapons" thank the gods Percy knew Latin even though he was greek and repeated in greek "Lower you're weapons", I think that's what he said at least. "Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and Leo... What's you're last name?... whatever, and Leo son of Hephaestus."I said, pointing at each one as I said their name. Sky, or Adam as he said we could call him, wasn't a bit suprised when kids appeared on either side of him ready for a fight. On our side, we all screamed in shock, or stared in dibeleif.

Adam introduced them as Herobrine and Notch's kids, their gods.

(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)

Author talks right?

If you haven't gotten the line, its this:

The seven demigods of the second

great prophecy get sucked into

minecraftia and are stuck.

MUAHAHHAHAHHAHA! Will they

ever escape? Or are they forever stuck?

(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)(-)(+)

MBT's POV

The young man was knocking again this time saying "Sky needs a job done!" Urggghhhh I thought, if its for Lord butter, fine. I stood, walked to my blue door and opened it, "What does he need this time?" "Seven unknown persons arrived through the portal today, he requests you find Team Crafted and Alliances, he fears a war comes" the boy said. "Oh, OK. Well I'll be right on that! If its for a war." I turned and closed the door, walking to my desk, and wrote a buch of letters that said; su no nwad ot gnimoc si raw a skniht madA. PASA ecalap sih ot oG ~MBT BudderzBuddyz.

Deadlox POV

I walked into my bedroom at Dead Armys HQ and saw the letter, I opened it and read: 'su no nwad ot gnimoc si raw a skniht madA. PASA ecalap sih ot oG ~MBT BudderzBuddyz' MBT, I love you... "Caelum! MBT says we need to go to Adams" I yelled to the nearly empty halls."YESSSS" Caelum screamed.

(Caelum in latin is sky)


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus Jacksons POV

The guy was nice, he gave them a brief tour and gave them all a room to stay in. He said that the next day they would have a meeting, he thought a war was coming, I thought back, was this Heras fault? Was this some cheap mission they needed to do? Or did Gaea plan to kill them this way? That last one he didn't like.

"Annabeth... do you think this is Gaea or Heras fault?" I whispered to her, she nodded uncertainly. She was supposed to be brave! Piper said "Adam, can you answer one more question?" "Yes ma'am anything for you" he responded in a empty voice, so that the two other people looked at Piper frowning and she said "Sorry! Accident! Adam, has anything really strange happened in the past month or so? Any weird earthquakes?" "What? Oh yeah actualy yes, weird things that look like rocks have been fighting outside villages, so we've found out they hate 'Jason' so we've led them away, they don't mean you Jason?" he said "Nah, they mean the first Jason" Jason said. I hated myself, we would have to explain.

SkyDoesMinecrafts POV

I've never been so confused in my life, so confused I decided to just stop asking questions, and was about to ask them to tell me their story, when the boy I asked to get MBT ran up and said "MBT says the messages have been given! Deadlox and Caelum were seen in the woods, he's forgotten the path. Mudkipz and Kermit scared a town half to death and Jason landed a rocket in Parsq! As for Jerome and BajanCanadian, their yelling 'we won the hunger games' and scaring people. The hybrids were mistaken for what they look like and nearly killed, and—" "Enough, thank you for the report, go help Ty and Caelum, please, and, what's youre name?" I said. "Krint Pasco" he responded smiling. "Tell Caelum I say hi, and come back quick!" I excused him. "My Notch..."

SORRY SHORT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter WHATTTTTT

Caelum POV

We would be with my dad, if Ty was smart, he just wandered the woods until he heard someone yelled "Deadlox, Caelum!" I imediatly yelled back " Where are you! Deadlox got us lost!" "The road! Come to my voice!" He responded. I smiled at Deadlox and ran towards the voice, with Ty sighing and running after me. Once we got to the road, I saw the person, He was just as old as I was, around 13 years old with dark hair, Deadlox asked, "Where's the palace?" "Follow me"

MBT POV

Why was I messenger? Because Adam didn't know my skills, I had been friends with him Jason and Ty when we were all younger. I was only 12, but was faster then lightning. I loved greece and rome, so I knew their gods, and when I heard of the people that came I was delighted I went to the main building and knocked, a guard came up and said "Sky is busy, he can't see you know", I, scowling, waited for Ty to come, and they were suprisingly close by. When they arived I said hello and joined them.

Deadlox POV

It wasnt my fault we got lost, the GPS broke! I saw MBT, I loved that girl, and she joined us on our way to Skys throne room. "Lord Deadlox! It is an honor, but I have to say, someone bad-tempered is in there, there might be a mini hurricane going on sir!" Mini hurricane? What? "Thank you soldier, but I must continue" I said and walked in.

MBT POV

Hurricane? Mini? Was a child of the earthshaker hear?! I smiled and grabbed a bracelet that read 'Brace Youreself' and turned it into a 4 foot plastic sheild and walked through sheild first. "Percy! Calm down! Iapetus—Bob— whatever helped you!" somone yelled, "Isn't Iapetus a Titan?"I yelled confused, "Yeah! He was dipped in—AKKK STOP PERCY—" "Adam!" I yelled "What?" "Deadlox and Caelum are her—" "STOP" a girl shrieked fed up but suprisingly everyone stopped but me, I forced my way through and said "Percy? Is that short for Perseus? And are you a daughter of Venus or Aphrodite?" I said, addressing the last question to the girl who screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Pipers POV

When the person they called MBT asked that question, I was scared. AUn ctually, scared. "How do you know about the gods?" I said quickly, Annabeth falling to my side. "Mythology exists in all places, doesn't matter what world." MBT said, Annabeth asked "Who are you?" Before she could answer Adam said "MBT is a messenger—Adam, I'm more than that—Dont tell her!" "I'm a special person, created from a burning flame, I'm life and death, I'm night and day, I'm as strong as Heracles, but as smart as Archimedes, I'm as invincible as Achilles but as destroyable as a demigod." She said. "As destroyable as a demigod?" Jason said, "you're as destroyable as the child of Jupiter or Poseidon? That's insulting"

MBT POV

I just glared at him, I wasn't a demigod, but I was a leader. "If you're actually from the great prophecy, then you're gonna want my help..."

CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHHHAHAHA! TINY! CLIFFHANGER! CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unknown POV

Pain scoured through my chest, trying to destroy my every nerve, I just stared at the man who had kicked me, and stood up, staggering. "My slave! Why do you not listen to me?" He moaned, anger and hate licking his words, I knew better than to respond, I just smiled. "Tartnk? Get the boy working!" a woman yelled from the farmhouse. The man in front of me said, "Work, or more pain! Get to collecting the grain!" I told the man "I'm not your slave! I have my own master! I only serve GREECE!"

"What is 'Greece'?" he demanded, his eyes flickering with worry and confusion. "Greece is a great empire!" I walked forward ignoring the balled fists of the man and stuck my hand into my small sheath and as I turned, I pulled out a dark stygian iron blade, and I stood ready, at arms. The man backed away, "Sky Army is the greatest empire!" And he turned and ran. I transformed the blade again, and walked out of the yard, hoping to see a familiar face somewhere.

I saw a large sign that read TOWN 5M so I hoped I'd find a person that could show me to Sky Army HQ or whatever it was.

I was trying hard to remember my life, my point, one thing was obvious, my name, Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

Franks POV

I was standing next to Hazel, terrified this person was strange, evil, supernatrual. I didn't know what happened, Piper wanted to use her charmspeak but knew it wouldn't help.

MBT had started to speak, and so I started to listen, "I'm MBT, and I am a expert in mythology and history, ive told no one about my finding of a book of myths, and the Syllibine books, but never knew what they really were so I called them greek and roman mythology."


	6. Sorry

I've been sick for a few days so I did a double chapter upload, and not to mention the fact of being on a road trip... finaly at home in CA so I should get some stuff done.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MBT POV

I continued, "Yet I believed they were not just myths,"

"Wait, what?" Percy interrupted, confused, I sighed, "Percy, this is new shiz, no ones even read one of my books! And I swear on Notch, that something horrible is going to happen, (LIKE THE AUTHOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING!) but, heck, I just needed something to do, I started to practice, uhhh, 'Magic', and enchanted myself so I can do amazing things. And I guess that (HOLY CRAP BAD PART) I wanted to show others, but then Lord Notch showed me what Gae-AHHHHHHHHHH run! RUN!" The explosion burned my body with a hating fury when iAngel teleported next to me, handing a health pot to me. "What was that?" she asked in a small voice. I moaned, and didn't respond, until I realized, "[CENSORED]! My research! I need it!" And I sprinted up towards the library towers, which, was in ruins. :,(

/ \ _

| | / \

| | #()#9+? |

\_/

Wut? ^^^^^^^^^^^ Derppppp [CENSORED] is my replacement for swearing... kid friendly yolo mode.

Author is sleepy- Game paused until Chapter 7-


End file.
